


Blue Petals

by Way_too_involved



Series: Langst Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Angst with a Happy Ending, But for once its Kieth that has it, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hanahaki Disease, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), kangst, not lance, shiroganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way_too_involved/pseuds/Way_too_involved
Summary: Lance and Allura. His flirting remarks stopped making her angry, she actually started encouraging them...Keith wasn't jealous.He was dying.And he knew nothing could change.Another Hanahaki Disease AU.





	Blue Petals

Keith started to seriously doubt the universe’s intentions by this point.

Sure, they kicked ass in their latest mission and Zarkon went out of commission. But that brought them a whole new wave of ugly with Lotor, who seemed to have all his father’s ruthlessness combined with the charisma that seems to be winning him heaps of loyal followers.

Needless to say, they haven’t gotten the breather they needed so deeply.

Keith woke up with a throbbing headache, followed by tightness in his chest. This wasn’t unusual as he had been experiencing this for the past week now. He can’t really remember the triggering point, but he was just spat out of a pod last night, so he blamed it on exhaustion for now.

He walked to his bathroom to freshen up. As he reached his sink, he was greeted by a much paler version of himself staring back at him. His eyes bags looked almost like bruises under his eyes, which were bloodshot as if he had been crying. He brought his hand up to his mouth just as a chest rattling cough tore its way up his mouth. He stared down in horror as he saw a petal.

At that moment he remembered once going to a funeral of one of Shiro’s relatives back on earth, it was an aunt that didn’t even make it past the age of 30. She had died of Hanahaki Disease. She had died of Love, unrequited love to be exact. He remembered being so scared of the concept that he decided to never allow himself to get close to anyone. Regardless of whom they were to him. Shiro being an exception as he raised him; he thinks of him as an older brother and a mentor figure.

The petal almost didn’t look real. It was white, with blue-ish corners. It was beautiful if not for the context.

Keith was brought out of his thoughts as someone knocked on his door.

“Keith? You in there, buddy?”

God, that voice… That voice was most definitely the reason for this mess. Keith could almost picture Lance standing outside his door, with a crease between his eyebrows. And his brown hair growing longer each day they stayed out in space, he was just a couple of feet away from Keith. He never really realized how deep he was in this until this very moment.

He kept coughing until he was able to breath properly again, washed off the blood and the petals from the sink. He looked at his reflection again, there was nothing he can really do about his eye bags so he at least washed his face and brushed his hair back with his fingers and opened the door.

“There you are! You sounded like you were dying in there.” Lance took a step forward. “Hell, you look like you were dying.” Worry itched itself on his face, as he reached forward and touched his forehead. “Hmm you don’t have a fever. Guess it’s not that serious, then. Man, you really have to take a full 8 hour sleep.”

 _Yeah, right_ Keith thought, _not that serious my ass._ He knew how dire the situation was but he would rather die than let Lance know of his feelings towards him. And besides if Lance’s flirting with Allura, Nyma and the mermaids told him anything, it’s that Lance was straight. Keith knew that Lance seemed cool, like he would accept, but he just didn’t want to test that theory in fear of the opposite. How would he be able to live with Lance if he felt disgusted to be around Keith?

“I’m fine.” Keith said, hostility much more than what he intended. “I had a long night.”

Keith training late wasn’t news to anyone.

“Oh. Well, Hunk says breakfast is ready. Wanna walk together?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really, mullet!” Lance swung his arm around Keith’s shoulder as they walked side by side towards the kitchen. His sharp wince went unnoticed by Lance.

By the time they reached the Kitchen, Keith was out of breath. It was like he was breathing through a straw. He tried to take a deep breath and sat down at his designated seat between Lance and Shiro, just as Allura walked in with all her royal grace.

“Well princess, someone had their beauty sleep!” Lance winked at the princess. Keith started coughing, not noticing the silence of the room. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth, it was too much but not unbearable just yet.

“Keith, that sounds like a bad cough.” Shiro rubbed his back in attempt to soothe his fits. “C’mon let us get this checked in the medbay.”

“No.” He rasped, his vocal cords sound like they were being rubbed against broken glass. It felt like that too. “I’m fine. It’s just allergies; it’ll go on its own.”

“That doesn’t sound like allergies. Believe me; I have allergies from practically everything you could think of.” Pidge unhelpfully supplied.

“Seriously guys, it’s nothing.” He knew he was lying through his teeth, but he really couldn’t handle the truth ruining what he small bond he already had with Lance. And even if he didn’t say who it was, they will treat him like glass, and that goes against everything Keith had to learn his entire life.

* * *

He started to regret everything at once. Everything.

The petals grew more and more around his trachea. Keith started getting breathless by the simplest of movements and his chest pain was starting to become the only thing he can think about, besides how totally fucked he was in terms of pining over Lance.

On his way to the 'lounge', he started contemplating the idea of telling Lance and just ripping off the band aid to save himself the trouble. And hey, he was dying anyways. As he was passing the kitchen, the voices inside stop him dead in his tracks.

“I don’t know, Hunk” The very distinguishable voice of Allura. “I am just sad that he keeps getting the wrong idea. I really do like him, more than just a teammate even. His flirting and remarks, as inappropriate as they are, do lighten my mood. And I hate to admit it but they are starting to become something I look forward to.”

“That is so relieving to hear princess. He really does care about you, and you remind him of someone back home that he loved deeply.” Hunk said, the trace of a smile evident in his voice as he recalled fondly.

“Then I only wish for them to reunite and I would do my best to ease his longing.”

Keith almost passed out then and there.  _More than just a teammate_  he thought the worst was passed him. But seriously the universe seemed to be teasing him on whole new level. How the hell could he compete with Allura?! A fucking princess. The person Lance has been flirting with, and pining over, since day one. He turned around to walk back to his room.

He made it about two steps before his vision turned black.

* * *

Keith let out a painful groan as he raised his hand to rub the white spots from his vision, that’s when he noticed where exactly he was.

Shiro, Coran and Allura were over him, looking at him with deeply worried eyes.

“Number four, can you hear me, my boy?” Coran said, passing a shining light in front of his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Like someone was tap dancing on my chest.” He didn’t miss Shiro’s wince at his remark.

“Keith. Who is it?” Shiro said sternly.

“Shiro…”

“Who?!”

“No one, okay!” Keith yelled, immediately regretting his choice as he broke into a fit of coughs.

“They are increasing by the minute.” Coran said grimly. “They have completely taken over his left lobe and are in the process of doing so with his right. We need to do the surgery now.”

“No. Please, No.” Keith pleaded, his eyes betraying him and pouring tears down his face.

“Keith, we are trying to help you.” For a second he felt anger towards Allura. After all those months in space, of Lance basically making a fool out of himself, she finally decided to reciprocate his feelings the exact same time Keith was dying due to his.

“II don't want to forget him.” His voice sounded so small to his own ears.

“So, it’s a ‘him’.” Shiro said. Keith could almost see gears in his brain turning. Before he could do anything, Lance and Hunk ran into the medbay.

“ITS HANAHAKI!!!” They yelled in union, then froze as they saw the scene infront of them. “uhh how late are we?” Lance asked.

“Very.” Allura said, trying to hide a fond smile as she looked over to Lance. And just like that, he felt his lungs contract as the pain started again. It felt like they were in a blender getting torn to shreds. He tried to inhale but it just wasn’t happening anytime soon.

Coran inhaled sharply. He started running around the Medbay looking for some equipment; he laid them down on the table and immediately started working.

“I am going to explain this to you once.” He said while proceeding with the procedure. “The thorns in his lungs just grew and broke some capillaries. I need to drain the blood before he chokes on it and drowns.”

“How did-“

“You see that screen?” He pointed at one of the monitors over their heads. “This is a real-time x-ray. You see that white stuff? That should be black, indicating air. The presence of the white indicates fluids in his lungs. So you are going to help me drain his lungs. Unfortunately, this is just to prolong his life. It won’t solve the problem.”

He grabbed a large syringe and punctured Keith’s chest at the position of his second and third intercostal space, connecting the syringe to a long tube and on to a bag. The blood started to move due to the difference in pressure towards the bag. Shiro stared in awe at the tube he held in his hands, careful not to move it in case of hurting Keith.

While the procedure was happening, Keith went in and out of consciousness. He could register that something was wrong just as he felt sharp pain in his chest. Coran observed Keith’s breathing, making sure it was somewhat normal. Keith’s vision went black for the second time that day.

* * *

Keith’s stay in the Medbay was extended due to the recent medical necessities. He had the drainage tube on one side and a blood transfusion IV on the other, to prevent the effects of blood loss.

The paladins would come and go, never once leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Every time Shiro would come he would keep telling him that he should’ve noticed Keith’s feelings to whoever it was. That he feels like a bad friend and an even worse brother. He didn’t dare tell Keith anything about how bad the team has been doing without him as he knew Keith would feel even worse for being a burden, even though he wasn't, they couldn't form Voltron but lack of Keith hnaging around the ship was having an effect on everyone.

Hunk walked in with a tray of amazing smelling food and just sat with him to chat about nothing and everything. He was the only one who didn’t demand to know who the mystery ‘him’ was.

Lance’s visits were the worst. He would just sit and not say anything, which was unusual for the blue paladin, but it seemed like he had a lot on his mind so Keith didn’t bother him. Until one day he did it himself.

“I think I know who you love.” Lance said looking down at the ground, his fingers fidgeting with his shirt sleeves. “It’s Shiro, isn’t it?”

Keith gaped at Lance.  _Shiro? He thinks it is Shiro?!_

“I mean who wouldn’t. He is basically Hercules, have you seen him!”

“It’s not Shiro.” Keith finalized his answer. He really did not want to hear more about how perfect Shiro was. He had had enough of that in Garrison.

“Hunk, then. I totally understand.” Lance continued. “He is like a walking teddy bear.”

“Not Hunk.” Keith turned his head and faced the other way; Indicating the end of the conversation. How could Lance not figure it out yet?

But Keith made up his mind to not tell him. He didn't think he face the rejection.

* * *

Keith’s condition kept getting worse and worse.

Coran went through all the castle’s medical files trying to find anything that would help Keith, but not remove his memories. He still hasn’t admitted who it was and didn’t seem to be going to any time soon.

The atmosphere of the castle was grim. Everyone kept having the passing thought of  _what if nothing worked?_  It was too real for any of them to linger too onto that thought.

Shiro started eyeing Lance more after his conversation with Keith that day. He now had an idea as to  **whom** , and was starting to see  **why**.

He walked to the Medbay and sat next to Keith.

Due to his lack of daily movements, his muscles have gotten atrophied, making him seem so much smaller than he actually was. It was aching Shiro’s heart to see his somewhat of a little brother, look so defeated.

“It is not too late, you know.” Shiro said gently.

“It kinda is.”

And that was that. They sat together and enjoyed each other’s company.

Lance walked in some time later. He looked so much thinner, as if he was the bedridden one. He had eye bags under his eyes, matching Keith’s and he kept fidgeting like he might bolt out of the door at any given moment. Shiro decided to give them some time alone. If things don’t go as he had hoped, then this was goodbye.

Lance sat in the chair next to Keith and grabbed his thin hand. He really hated seeing his fiery hot-headed teammate... friend like this. And all due to love. Fuck love. He can’t believe how much this mystery guy made it seem like it was  _that_ impossible to love Keith back. Like it was even possible to  **not**  love Keith, with his thick hair and violet eyes.

He felt his hand stir as Keith shifted to look at him from his bed.

“Hey.” Keith said, completely drained of life. He decided that thinking of Keith lifeless was something he never wanted to consider.

“Hey, yourself.” Lance replied.

Keith coughed a couple long painful coughs before he was able compose himself and look right into Lance’s eyes.

“Don’t hate me.”

“Hate you? I could never.” Lance said confused. Keith’s eyes were slowly dulling. It took everything in him to not jump and cradle Keith and just lay there with him.

“I am so sorry.” There were tears in his eyes by this point. Whatever Keith was about to tell him, it was scaring him big time. He was slowly closing his eyes as he said, “It was you. It had always been you. And I know you are straight and you might not admit that you hate me for dumping this on you but I love you. And I hate myself for it. I have met so many guys who hated it when a gay guy was around them, let alone have a crush on them. So I am so sorry, Lance. Please don't let this ruin your idea of me.”

Lance's brain short-circuited. He started playing and replaying what Keith just said to him over and over again in his mind. _Hate him? Dumping his feelings? Straight?_

Lance decided to throw logic out the window, as he jumped up to Keith and held his face this time.

“I would never hate you for loving me!” Lance said quickly. “I love you! I love you too. You hear me, Keith? I love you too and I have always loved you, ever since Garrision.”

Tears started pouring down Lance’s face as he couldn’t believe this was happening. Lance was  **bisexual** , so he might admit that most of his recent flirtatious advances have been to strictly girls, it was because he was scared of how the team would react. He had his fair share of bullies back on earth that would call him slurs and profanities, all due to misunderstandings, but all in all, he wasn’t ashamed of his bisexuality.

Keith eyes tightly shut as he coughed and coughed, his lungs seemed to be getting rid of all the flowers. And as much as he was relieved that it was him who Keith had feelings for, he still felt extremely guilty for making it seem like Keith couldn’t trust him with his feelings.

* * *

Keith’s condition would take a long time to go back to how it was before. He spent most of his time coughing, vomiting and trying to rid his lungs of all the petals and thorns that seemed to have grown in the past days.

There was a new found closeness between Lance and Keith that was masked by guilt from both sides. Keith’s due to the fact that he misjudged Lance and scared him and the rest of the team shitless, while Lance’s towards how he should’ve been a better friend to Keith. He never wanted to experience being this helpless to save someone he loved, so he made sure to always keep reminding Keith how much he means to him.

One night as he was sitting in the lounge after a long day of physical therapy, trying to strengthen his atrophied muscles, Keith turned to Allura.

“Is my relationship with Lance bothering you?”

“No. why would it?” Allura asked, confused.

He told her he didn't want to admit to Lance, but even after their confession, he still thought about the conversation he overheard between Allura and Hunk. About how he loved Lance but always thought he ruined his and Allura's possible relationship, which was something that made him super guilty.

Allura stood up and hugged Keith.

“There was never something between Lance and I. What I meant was that he is becoming like a brother to me.” She said with a soft smile. Allura let him go, eyes locking for a second before she looked down at the ground smiling fondly. “And the person I remind him of, is his older sister.”  

Keith felt stupid to say the least.

But for once he felt at peace knowing that, for once, everything had worked out for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this on my tumblr a while ago.  
> you see alot of hanahaki disease au for langst and what not  
> what about Kieth?
> 
> Kudos and Comments mean the world & help me so much ❤  
> Tumblr: @no-i-didnt-notice-im-short


End file.
